Transcrições/Algum Pônei para Cuidar de Mim
:Vovó Smith: abafada Oh, eu acho que a Apple Bloom já está bem crescidinha. Nós temos que decidir o que será o melhor para ela. Huh, todos temos que saber qual será a maneira correta de realizar essa conversa com a nossa menina. :Scootaloo: Seja o que for que decidirem, Apple Bloom, nós vamos te apoiar. :Sweetie Belle: Com certeza. Mesmo que signifique uma mudança radical pra você, pra sempre. Sempre! :abre-se lentamente :Vovó Smith: Hm… hmpf. Bom, nós três decidimos… que você já tem idade pra ficar sozinha em casa e cuidar dos afazeres durante a tarde! :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo e Sweetie Belle: sobressaltam-se :Scootaloo: Hm? :Apple Bloom: Eu aceito a sua decisão. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo e Sweetie Belle: comemoram : :Apple Bloom: Ficar em casa sozinha, só eu! Sem ninguém! :Applejack: sobressalta-se Hmpf… :Apple Bloom: Nem acredito que tô fazendo isso! :Applejack: Calma aí, potrinha. Eu sei que tá animada, mas ser a única pônei a cuidar dos afazeres é uma baita responsabilidade. :Apple Bloom: Eu sei! E é muito importante pra mim que vocês achem que eu já posso me virar sozinha. Não vou decepcioná-los. :Vovó Smith: Oh, se eu quiser pegar o trem é melhor eu ir. Quando a Tia-Avó Pine Apple diz que é pra chegar na hora, é melhor chegar mesmo! Vê se cuida bem de tudo, Apple Bloom. Vocês também se cuidem. Não sei qual das estradas para entrega é a pior. Cada uma leva a uma cidade de difícil acesso. :Big McIntosh: Sim. :Applejack: grunhe Nós sabemos, Vovó. É por isso que eu concordei em deixar a Apple Bloom sozinha. :Apple Bloom: Ah é…? :Applejack: Ah, e–eu não quis dizer isso, docinho. É–é que… eu levo muito a sério a função de irmã mais velha. É por isso que eu fiquei a noite toda fazendo isso. :Apple Bloom: O que é isso? :Applejack: Só uma listinha com lembretes úteis. :Apple Bloom: lendo "Tem sopa pra você na geladeira. Cuidado pra não esquentar demais – se esquentar, assopre pra esfriar. E tome aos poucos; senão, vai ficar com soluço." Não se preocupe comigo! Eu sei cuidar de mim mesma e dos afazeres. Eu tô pronta pra isso. :Applejack: suspira Eu acho que sim. Só não sei se eu tô. :Apple Bloom: Mas, você confiou em mim e achou que eu podia me virar sozinha! Não é? :Applejack: suspira Foi. Muito bem. Boa sorte, maninha– sobressalta-se :Apple Bloom: grunhe rapidamente Tá, ótimo, tchau tchau! :Applejack: suspira :Applejack, Apple Bloom e Vovó Smith: despedem várias vezes :Big McIntosh: Tchau! :Apple Bloom: Woo-hoo! Eu tô sozinha! Em casa! Sozinha em casa! Isso vai ser tão demais! :Applejack: tremendo grunhe :baque :Applejack: nervosamente Desculpa, Big McIntosh. Eu tô um pouco preocupada com a Apple Bloom. Será que ela vai ficar bem sozinha? :Big McIntosh: Sim. :Applejack: suspira Eu não paro de pensar nas coisas que eu não coloquei na lista. Tipo, e–eu não escrevi que se ela quiser pegar uma colher na gaveta, tem que abrir a gaveta primeiro. suspira Eu sei que tô agindo como uma boba. :Big McIntosh: É. :Applejack: Mas, eu ficaria muito melhor se pudesse checar se a Apple Bloom tá bem só mais uma vez. Vá em frente e faça a sua entrega, eu só vou dar uma espiadinha e volto já. :Apple Bloom: O.K., número cento e setenta e dois: "Lembre-se de apertar o fole pra aquecer o fogão." :bombando ar :Apple Bloom: Pronto! "Veja se o armário de chapéus e laços está cheio." Pronto! cospe Já fiz tudinho da lista da Applejack. E agora que terminei os afazeres, como não tem mais ninguém aqui, eu tomo as minhas próprias decisões! Se eu quiser ouvir música, eu posso! Se eu quiser ler um livro, eu posso! Se eu quiser ficar aqui na cozinha falando sozinha, eu posso! :Applejack: Apple Bloom! :Apple Bloom: sobressalta-se Whooooa! :Applejack: sobressalta-se :clangor :Applejack: grunhe :Apple Bloom: Agh… Applejack? :Applejack: Eu só vim dar uma olhadinha, e ainda bem que eu vim! Eu não tinha reparado como esse lugar é perigoso. :Apple Bloom: Valeu, mas eu vou ficar bem mesmo! :Applejack: Você tá bem agora, porque eu tô aqui e eu vou ficar aqui! Nunca mais eu vou deixar a minha irmãzinha sozinha em casa, de jeito nenhum! :Apple Bloom: Eu não sou um bebê! Sei me virar sozinha! E aquelas tortas que você tinha que entregar? :Applejack: Tortas? Hah! A família é muito mais importante do que tortas. :Apple Bloom: Mas eu tô bem! E na verdade… isso meio que foi sua culpa. :Applejack: Eu sei. Eu nunca devia ter deixado você sozinha. :Apple Bloom: Mas não precisa cuidar de mim, eu sou perfeitamente capaz de ficar em casa sozinha! Sério! Olha só. "Tem sopa pra você na geladeira." :Applejack: O que disse? :Apple Bloom: Fica olhando! :tilintando :esparramando :Apple Bloom: Aaaaugh! Ugh! :Applejack: Ai não! É pior do que eu imaginava. Não se preocupe, Apple Bloom. Eu tô aqui agora, e não vou deixar você sozinha em casa nunca mais. Prometo que vou ficar do seu lado… pra sempre! :Applejack: Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom! :Apple Bloom: A Applejack tá exagerando um pouco. Acho que ela vai se dar conta. A–aaugh! :Applejack: Quer alguma coisa? Eu tô bem aqui! :Apple Bloom: Eu sei que tem boas intenções, mas não precisa tomar conta de mim! Eu já sei me virar sozinha! :Applejack: ri Tá. :Apple Bloom: Olha! Uh? Ei! Quem pôs o travesseiro aí na ponta? :Applejack: Ahah, eu não sei não. Talvez alguém que ama a irmã mais nova e não quer que ela fique dodói! ri :Apple Bloom: rosna :Apple Bloom: Applejack! Olha como eu consigo dar coice nas macieiras sozinha sem me machucar! grunhe :baque :farfalhando :Apple Bloom: Uh? rosna :Apple Bloom: Hm? Hmpf. :abre-se :Apple Bloom: Agh! Pelo amor de…! suspira Agh, você deixou tudo protegido pra bebês! :Applejack: Ahah, sim! Eu te decepcionei uma vez, mas prometo que isso nunca mais vai acontecer. :Apple Bloom: Mas é sério, eu tô bem! Sei me virar sozinha! Não precisa ficar tomando conta de mim! :Applejack: Ai, que bonitinha, querendo fazer eu me sentir bem. Mas não se preocupe, eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado. Sempre! :Apple Bloom: rosna :Apple Bloom: suspira É por isso que eu pedi pra vocês virem depressa. :Applejack: Oi, Apple Bloom! Quer alguma coisa? Um lanche? Uma massagem na pata? Talvez um lanche enquanto recebe uma massagem? :Sweetie Belle: Nossa, isso é encantador! :Apple Bloom: dentes cerrados Não, obrigada! :Applejack: Tudo bem, mas você sabe que pode contar comigo se precisar de alguma coisa. :Apple Bloom: grunhe suspira Viu o que eu disse? Se continuar assim, eu nunca vou poder fazer nada sem a Applejack ficar me enlouquecendo! :Scootaloo e Sweetie Belle: Hm-hmm. :Scootaloo: O que nós podemos fazer? :Scootaloo e Sweetie Belle: Uhm… :Sweetie Belle: Ah… :Apple Bloom: Espera um pouco… já sei! :Sweetie Belle: O quê? :Apple Bloom: As tortas! Eu vou fugir e entregá-las! A Vovó disse que estavam indo a uma cidade de difícil acesso! Se eu conseguir ir sozinha, a Applejack vai ver que ninguém precisa tomar conta de mim! :Scootaloo: Só tem um problema. Sua irmã vai ficar checando você toda hora! :Sweetie Belle: Você precisa de um plano pra fugir. :Scootaloo: Hm… oh, eu tenho uma ideia pra isso! roncar Viu? Parece que você está dormindo. Eu e a Sweetie podemos revezar! Assim, quando uma ficar cansada, é a vez da outra. Brilhante, não é? :Sweetie Belle: ri :Apple Bloom: Quer saber? É mesmo! Eu acho que isso vai dar certo. ::Faremos minha irmã notar ::Que não tem que ser minha babá— :Scootaloo: Pare! Não dá tempo de cantar, é a Applejack! :Sweetie Belle: Se pretende ir, é melhor te ajudarmos a sair agora! :Apple Bloom: Cutie Mark Crusaders, vamos lá! :Sweetie Belle: Hah! :abre-se :Apple Bloom: Whoooa! :girando :Applejack: abafada Tá tudo bem aí dentro, docinho? :Scootaloo: sobressalta-se Rápido! Deite e eu me escondo! grunhe Ah–! Sweetie, não! Tem que dormir que nem a Apple Bloom! :Sweetie Belle: Ah, como é que ela dorme? :Scootaloo: Como ela faz tudo sempre! Com audácia! :Applejack: Ah. Você deve ter ficado tão exausta que mandou as amigas embora e foi dormir. Nossa, como você é bonitinha. suspira Durma bem, Apple Bloom. Daqui a pouco eu volto pra te ver de novo, tá? :fecha-se :Scootaloo e Sweetie Belle: suspiram :abre-se :Applejack: Dando uma última olhadinha. :fecha-se :abre-se :Applejack: Quer alguma coisa agora? :abre-se :Applejack: Tá bom, e agora? :abre-se :Applejack: Quer um cobertorzinho? :abre-se :Applejack: Será que eu ouvi uma tosse? :abre-se :Applejack: Quer um copinho d'água? :do relógio :Sweetie Belle: ronca :abre-se :Applejack: boceja Eu só vim dar uma olhadinha. suspira Olha só, repousando tão em paz. E eu aqui, checando a cada cinco segundos. Você tá mais do que bem. Talvez eu não deva ficar tão preocupada com você o tempo todo. :Scootaloo: sobressalta-se :Applejack: Hm? :Scootaloo: abafada Uau! A Apple Bloom vai adorar saber disso! :Applejack: Uh?! Ainda tá aqui?! :Scootaloo: Eheh, uhm, ehm… não! :Applejack: Sweetie Belle? Cadê a Apple Bloom? Ela não tá aqui! Pode estar em qualquer lugar! Pode estar perdida, com frio, com fome, coceira, ou então com uma baita dor de barriga! :Sweetie Belle: Não se preocupe, nós sabemos onde ela tá. :Scootaloo: É, ela foi entregar a sua torta. :Applejack: sobressalta-se Como é?! Não! Ela não ouviu que era superdifícil e perigoso?! sobressalta-se Talvez eu nunca mais veja a minha irmãzinha! :Applejack: Tá bom, a Rarity tá vindo tomar conta de vocês duas. Agora me digam, a Apple Bloom tava com botas à prova de fogo? …Uma cadeira domadora de leões? Uma flauta encantadora de cobras? Um pedaço de ricota?! sobressalta-se tremendo Tá bom. Talvez eu consiga alcançá-la antes que ela chegue lá. Que horas ela saiu? :Sweetie Belle: Já faz um tempão que ela saiu. :Applejack: Ai, não pode ser! :Apple Bloom: suspira Não tô conseguindo ver nada nesse pântano. grita :flamejando :Apple Bloom: Bom, pelo menos agora dá pra ver. :rosna :Cabeça de tigre da quimera: Eu ficaria aí onde está. Esse é o único lugar seguro por aqui. :Apple Bloom: nervosamente Não acho que é muito seguro pra mim não…! :Cabeça de tigre da quimera: Oh, está protegida das chamas. :Cabeça de cabra da quimera: É, não de nós. :Cabeça de cobra da quimera: O que foi isso? Ai, podem falar maisss alto? :Cabeça de tigre da quimera: Eu ia dizer pra nossa convidada que faz dias que não comemos. :Cabeça de cabra da quimera: Eu e minhas irmãs nunca queremos comer a mesma coisa. :Cabeça de cobra da quimera: Exccceto… torta! Ah! :Apple Bloom: nervosamente Bom, infelizmente, eu preciso levar essas tortas pr'uma cidade do outro lado do pântano… :Cabeça de tigre da quimera: Oh, não precisa se preocupar com isso. :Cabeça de cabra da quimera: É, não precisa se preocupar com mais nada! :Cabeça de cobra da quimera: Porque nós vamos comer sua torta de maçççã com um bife de pônei. :Apple Bloom: Não tão dizendo… nervosamente :Quimera: bale e silva :Cabeça de tigre da quimera: Agora, irmãs, quando eu disser três! É um! :Cabeça de cabra da quimera: Dois! :Cabeça de cobra da quimera: silva Três! :baque :Apple Bloom: Não! :Cabeça de cabra da quimera: bale :Cabeça de tigre da quimera: Aonde você acha que está indo? rosna :flameja :Quimera: sobressalta-se :Cabeça de cobra da quimera: silva :Apple Bloom: Aaaah! arfa :Cabeça de cobra da quimera: Aaah…! :Quimera: grunhe :Apple Bloom: de esforço físico :Quimera: bale e silva :Cabeça de tigre da quimera: Onde estão as tortas? :Cabeça de cobra da quimera: Não estão aqui! :Cabeça de cabra da quimera: Isso é culpa sua! Sempre querendo assumir o comando de tudo! :Cabeça de tigre da quimera: Agh! Você tem sorte, sabia? Você não tem ideia do que é ter uma irmã te controlando o tempo todo! :Apple Bloom: Uh, na verdade… :Cabeça de cabra da quimera: Desta vez vamos ouvir o que eu digo! E eu digo: se não há tortas, vamos direto para o filé de pônei! :Cabeça de cobra da quimera: silva Suas últimasss palavrasss? :Apple Bloom: Queria que a minha irmã tivesse aqui! :Cabeça de cobra da quimera: silva :Applejack: Aguenta firme, Apple Bloom! Eu já tô chegando! :Cabeças de tigre e de cabra da quimera: Peguem-a! :Cabeça de cabra da quimera: Ei! Eu que estava no comando agora! :Cabeça de tigre da quimera: rosna :Applejack: flauta encantadora de cobras :Cabeça de cobra da quimera: silva :Cabeça de tigre da quimera: rosna :se desdobrando :Cabeça de tigre da quimera: ruge grunhe :quebrando :Cabeça de tigre da quimera: rosna :Cabeça de cabra da quimera: bale :baque :Cabeça de tigre da quimera: grunhe :Cabeça de cabra da quimera: rosna bale Hmm! Ricota! mastiga :Cabeça de cobra da quimera: silva :Cabeça de tigre da quimera: grunhe :Applejack: arfa Vamos lá! grunhe :flamejando :Applejack: arfa Você tá bem? :Apple Bloom: Graças a você. :Applejack: Eu avisei que a sua irmã mais velha tem que cuidar de você. Que bom que não foi pior! Quer dizer, nós perdemos a carroça, e as tortas, mas ao menos você– …ah, a carroça? E as tortas! Você realmente conseguiu chegar até aqui! No escuro, através do Pântano das Chamas, passou o monstro! …Sozinha? :Apple Bloom: Bom… sim. :Applejack: Hah! Nossa. Isso é impressionante. Qualquer pônei que consegue fazer isso sozinho, não precisa de um pônei que nem eu de babá. :Pônei caipira do pântano: Hmm! Hm, uma delícia! Essa torta é melhor que o ensopado do pântano da mamãe! :do pântano comemoram :Pônei caipira do pântano: Ah, mamãe! Não fique assim. :Applejack: E não esqueçam; vocês não estariam comendo essas tortas, se não fosse pela minha irmã. :Apple Bloom: sobressalta-se E pela minha irmã! :Applejack: Isso não muda o fato de que tentar fazer essa entrega sozinha foi uma tremenda loucura. :Apple Bloom: suspira Eu sei disso.. :Applejack: Hah! Huh, eu aposto que a Vovó Smith vai te deixar de castigo por um mês. E se o Big McIntosh, a Vovó Smith e eu tivermos que sair de novo… com certeza eu vou deixar você ficar sozinha em casa cuidando das coisas. Acho que eu exagerei um pouquinho tomando conta de você, e se você não tivesse fugido, talvez eu nunca tivesse percebido. :Apple Bloom: É! É esse o tipo de "cuidado comigo" que eu gosto de verdade, Applejack! Então, estamos bem? :Applejack: Irmãzinha, sempre estamos de bem. :música :créditos en:Transcripts/Somepony to Watch Over Me pl:Transkrypty/Lekcja samodzielności Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições da 4ª temporada